Random Line
|image1= |caption1= |locale= |type=Commuter rail |colour_code= |stations=10 |termini= *Port Random Central (planned) *Orchid Interchange |branch_lines= *XXXNewStacion–Morioh Central |opened=? |operator= Rail Transit Network |interchanges= Loop Line, North Line, Orchid Express Line |through_services= NERW Northeast Line |tracks= 2 |travel_orientation= Right-hand side }} The Random Line (formerly Tudor Line) is the ninth line in the Rail Transit Network. It was named after the player Tudor, but renamed after Port Random because of the idiosyncracies of having two lines within the same network sharing the same initials. Despite its name, the line currently connects Buntington, Negusville, Lakecastle, Old Newport, Horseville, and Morioh (previously Cowville). The Port Random portion was removed, along with almost everything on Port Random itself as part of a general rebuilding. The line will have its western terminus in the new Port Random Central station. At its eastern terminus at Orchid Interchange, the line continues off as Northeast Railway's Northeast Line through physical integration of the rail lines. The only other line currently with through/transfer services is the Templer Line. Details *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 10 *Station code: R *Interchanges: North Line, Outer Line(Northern Section), Northeast Railway, Crap Line ,Steamer Line *Branch lines: 2 (planned) *Right hand traffic Stations Stations on this line: History The stretch of tracks from Negusville to former Cowville was originally part of the North Line, detouring from its original main alignment to Dolfy Face pixel art after the discovery of the NPC villages thus named. As the old North Region gets more developed, more and more minecart lines were built, which ended up bunching up along North Line's alignment, with many closely-spaced stations that slowed down transit. Molster on July 2015 proposedGreat Northern Railway proposal a new line be built, an amalgam of the original Port Random line that terminated at Viktoria with the stretch from Negusville to Cowville. He assuaded RDPIsOnCrack to proceed with works, but he left before seeing the completion of the line. And the end product is different from the initial proposal, the line to Port Random being a separate new construction of crude geometrical standards. This line, at time of proposal, was named the "Great Northern Railway", but at some point was named the Tudor Line by RDP, to the disapproval of the namesake himself, and later still admitted into the RTN. The Random Line originally continued off as the Northeast Railway upon reaching the junction at the last station on the line. When Morioh Central was constructed, the station was so far away from the original rail infrastructure that the Outer and Random Lines were redesigned so that they used the same tracks going Eastbound beyond Morioh, going to the Random Line's terminus at the Northeast Railway; as well as Westbound going from Northeast Railway to Morioh Central. As a result, the two lines had their platforms merged at the Northeast Railway, and there was a split platform serving the Crap Line and the Northeast Railway separately. After general reconstruction of rails in Morioh surroundings line continues to follow into the Northeast Railway, and Morioh Central is reached via a branch line. Its previous concurrency with the Outer Line is now reduced to Morioh South. Also, Orchid IC received a brand new platform, that can be accessed from Random/Northeast Railway line via underground tunnel. Spare platform of the Morioh Central station is utilized by Molster to serve second line of Northeast Railway network: Deep Blue line. A conflict occurred during a line expansion between AlphaSkyRaider, who was helping IdaHas build a new town, which later became Lakecastle; and QuestionTues_FTW, who was building the station for it. It ultimately resulted in the latter shifting all the station numbers for the new station, but made the station a bypass until the former could discuss with IdaHas about the name for the town. An additional station, Port Random - Staedty86 (Not to be confused with PR-Union) was built on March 14, 2017, connecting Eastern Port Random, the Staedty86 Pyramid and the JP shopping centre. A turnback loop was added at XXXNewStacion on 1 December 2018 to allow carts from Morioh Central to reverse direction and head towards Orchid IC and beyond. Parts of the line around Port Random were razed as part of the city's rebuilding, and the line is to be rebuilt to terminate at the new planned Port Random Central Station. Along with the reconstruction, the entire line west of Morioh will be reassessed and rebuilt to better conform to current RT standards. This includes rebuilding stations and tracks. New Port Random Central station was constructed in January 2020 by NerdieSanders, however it still awaits bringing the Random and Outer lines to it's platforms, along with CNR new Metsa line from Newport. Gallery Placeholder References See also *Rail Transit Network *North Line *Northeast Railway Category:Rail Transit Network Category:Railway lines